


Snowman

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: If snowmen could run, where would they go?





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [snowman](https://imgur.com/FI19zS1).

He’d seen children do this, assembling piles of snow into people. He wasn’t sure why they always created three segments like ants. They often added sticks for arms, but never legs. He supposed that was so they couldn’t run away. That seemed cruel.

His snowman had legs, even if they were a bit stubby. If it were animate, it could come and go as it pleased. Where would it go? Did snowmen want to go anywhere?

The sun peeked through the clouds, and then he knew. The shadows. That’s where they’d go.

He closed his eyes and stretched his wings.


End file.
